


Endless Light

by Pashiradoki_83



Series: Pashira's Old Poetry [2]
Category: A Ring of Endless Light - Madeleine L'Engle, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Bad Poetry, Okay Poetry, good poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 09:03:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14209761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pashiradoki_83/pseuds/Pashiradoki_83
Summary: These poems were inspired by Madeleine L'Engle's book A Ring of Endless Light.





	1. I called... You Came

I cried out to you when I needed a friend.

You came to me and helped me see the ring of endless light

When I was surrounded by darkness.

I called to you and you came.

I did not use my voice to call you.

I cried out a silent plea for help,

And it was you who heard and helped me.

It was you who helped bring the light back to me.

I am forever in your debt, for you saved who I was.

I will forever be here if you ever need a friend.

 


	2. A Ring of Endless Light

In a ring of endless light

It is never night

Let the light fill you

It will tell you what to do

Let the light heal

You must not feel

Like you cannot trust

Forget all your lust

Forget all your fears

Forget all your hate

It is never night

In a ring of endless light

 


End file.
